comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyndon Maxwell (Earth-4126)
"So now there's another Black Widow? Huh. I guess I'll just have to get back in the action and put her in her place." -'Lyndon Maxwell' History Childhood Lyndon was born on the streets of Brooklyn. He worked hard to keep his sick mother healthy, but she died when he was seven. He joined a gang that taught him how to defend himself, but also how to hurt others. Leaving the Life Behind Lyndon decided that no good could come out of living in a gang. His life would be meaningless. He left his gang and started taking martial arts classes. He ran into his former rival gang, but a member of it, Ororo Munroe. He thanked her, saying he owed, to which she said they are even. Though he didn't know what she meant, he accepted it. Black Widow After reaching adulthood, Lyndon had mastered fighting and almost every weapon known to man. He decided to become an assassin who would act on his own, killing whoever he was paid the most to kill. Eventually, he was hired to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He was going to go through with it, but Nick offered him a spot on S.H.I.E.L.D, to which he accepted. S.H.I.E.L.D. Lyndon joined the Special Ops team where he was partnered with Hawkeye. He knew she was attracted to him, but he didn't feel attracted to her at all. In fact, he despised her for consistently either screwing up, or showing him up. Eventually, he decided to have a little fun and play her. He acted as if he was attracted, and it was some of the most fun he'd ever had. Betrayal During a war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, Lyndon and Clara were alone in a hallway, high above the raging battle. When Clara said they should go help, he attacked her, revealing he was a double agent for HYDRA. When she asked how long, he said he had been working for them after their mission in Latveria. He also revealed he never loved her. The two battled, and she ended her pain by shooting him with an arrow, right in the neck. After the battle was over, his body was missing. Under the Radar Nearly a year and a half later, Clara discovered that Lyndon was alive and living off of the grid. It also happened that he lived in the same trailer park as Captain America's grandfather. Clara decided to pay him a visit and after a long hand-to-hand battle, Lyndon revealed he was a mutant with the power to come back to life after being killed. He then proceeded to beat Clara with a fire extinguisher until she was unconscious. He set the trailer to blow up, but Cap got Clara out just in time, but when they recovered, Lyndon was gone once again. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Agility Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Former Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Earth-4126 Category:Villains of Earth-4126 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Mutants Category:Resurrection Category:Murderers Category:Supreme Avengers (Earth-4126) Category:Gun Wielders Category:Versions of Black Widow